1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a system for motivating individuals to perceive the advantages of exercise activity, and more particularly relates to apparatus which requires that exercise activity be performed as a prerequisite for engagement in sedentary activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well established that physical fitness, developed by way of a regular regimen of exercise activity is beneficial from a health standpoint. Unfortunately, children and young adults often avoid exercise for various reasons, and instead spend long hours in sedentary activity such as watching TV, playing video games, or engaging in other computer-related activities. Such electrically operated devices are of commonplace occurrence and readily accessible in most households.
Several types of exercise equipment are available for household use. Such equipment typically requires repetitive movement, and includes stationary bicycles, treadmills and rowing machines. Many individuals purchase such exercise devices, then do not use them on a regular basis because of a lack of suitable motivation.
Various devices and systems have been proposed for motivating children and adolescents to utilize home exercise equipment. The basic principle of such systems generally is to cause the individual to earn by way of exercise the privilege of participating in sedentary activities such as watching TV. Most such systems reward the exerciser by way of switching devices which activate a TV set, computer or other electrical appliance.
An early approach to the coupling of exercise activity with the operation of an electrical appliance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,893 to Hohnes in which an exercise bicycle is caused to generate sufficient electricity to power a television set. Although a simple concept, it is unlikely that a generator driven by a bicycle can produce sufficient electrical power at a sustained uniform rate to operate a TV set.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,746 to Delman discloses a system wherein a bicycle, when operated at a predetermined intensity level, enables the exercising person to watch a TV set. This system requires that the TV set be directly in front of the bicycle for viewing, and requires an electrical connection between the bicycle and the TV set. Because Delman's system operates only during exercise, it does not permit use of a computer, video game or any other appliance that requires use of the hands or other specialized physical or mental involvement.
Other systems which reward the exerciser by permitting TV viewing or video game operation during exercise at a predetermined intensity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,542,897; 5,591,104; 4,976,435; 4,512,567; 4,637,605; 5,001,632; 5,362,069; and 5,839,990.
Many of the aforesaid prior systems involve complex, expensive components. It should also be noted that popular exercise routines on stationary exercise bicycles involve varied intensity levels which simulate an outdoor bicycle path or road having occasional hills. Such varied intensity routine not only adds interest to the exercise activity, but has beneficial physiological consequences. None of the prior systems provide credit to the exerciser for periods of low intensity exertion, or for the total amount of exertion, as may best be expressed by calories burned or cumulative effort as related to total heart rate activity.
Prior systems cannot provide a cumulative benefit for two or more exercise sessions. Such prior systems, by requiring that the reward for the exertion be limited to the watching of TV during exercising and in close proximity to the bicycle, may dampen a child's enthusiasm for the activity. Also, prior systems are dependent upon the use of indoor exercise devices such as bicycles and treadmills that have rotatively moving components which can be coupled to an electrical generator that produces an electrical current proportional to the rate of rotation of said moving component. The prior systems cannot accommodate outdoor exercise activities such as running, biking, rowing, skating, skiing, etc.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an exercise motivating system that rewards an exercising person by permitting operation of an electrical appliance for a duration of time proportionate to accumulated measured exertion in exercise activity.
It is another object of this invention to provide an exercise motivating system as in the foregoing object wherein said electrical appliance may be remote from the site of said exercise activity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise motivating system of the aforesaid nature wherein said electrical appliance may be operated at a time subsequent to said exercise activity.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an exercise motivating system of the aforesaid nature having simple components amenable to low cost manufacture and installation.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.